Ahdarji's Heirloom
fenced |next = Misdirection |reward = Advance to Prowler rank 400 |faction = Thieves Guild |type = Thieves Guild quest |QuestID = TG04Mistake }} Ahdarji's Heirloom is a quest in . S'Krivva sends the Hero to Leyawiin to help recover a ring that belongs to Ahdarji. It was stolen by an Argonian named Amusei. Walkthrough Head over to Leyawiin and ask one of the beggars about Ahdjarji, then go over to her house and speak to her. She says Amusei stole her ring and she will pay a reward for its return. When asking one of the beggars again, they find out Amusei is in prison. Go to Castle Leyawiin and bribe the guard to go see Amusei. Follow him to the prison door where he will open it then leave, then talk to Amusei and offer him a lockpick to escape for revealing where the ring is. He will tell the Hero that he saw that it said Alessia on it, so he tried to sell it back to Countess Alessia Caro, and that they'll need to get it back from her. Again, go to the beggars, bribe them, and find out that they need to talk to her handmaiden, Hlidara Mothril. One could also get the jailor's disposition high enough and he will tell the same thing. After finding Hlidara, she'll tell the Hero that she only takes the ring off when she is sleeping, and on the Ides of the month, the 14th through the 17th, she is not in the Castle. Optional: Return to Ahdarji at that point and tell her about how Amusei tried to sell the ring back to Alessia. This will cause her to double the reward money. Alternatively, tell Ahdarji about it with the ring in possession, just before returning the ring, to avoid running around needlessly. Go into the castle basement following the marker, and on the South wall of the basement, there is an open barrel with a lever. Pull it to reveal a hidden doorway that leads to Alessia's torture chamber. Keep going upstairs, and end up right next to her room. A guard patrols the hallway in front of her bedroom. At one point he leaves the room and when this happens it's a good idea to continue to her room. Keep following the marker, and go next to her bed where the Jewelry box is. Pick the Hard (Average for lower levels) lock and grab the ring. Make sure she is in bed and sleeping, otherwise it won't be there. Alternatively, the Hero may try and pickpocket her while she sleeps for the key, however, this may or may not work. Take the ring back to Ahdarji, and then go back to S'Krivva in Bravil to finish it up. Journal Trivia *A good way to ensure not getting lost through the Castle is to sneak into the basement (preferably around midday), gain access to the secret room, and find the Countess' jewelry box before-hand. This is a good way to plan the route without risk of being caught. *On the way in or out, it pays to explore other rooms. Some characters have gold and keys worth pilfering. *If the Hero is an Argonian, the beggars will advise to stay out of the torture chamber. Bugs * In some versions of the game Alessia Caro might be sleeping but she doesn't put the ring in the box. ** One possible way to finish is by opening the console by pressing tilde (~) and typing in player.AddItem 00035E95 1 without the quotes. **Another possible fix is to leave the castle, wait for 24 hours, and then re-enter. Confirmed on . * If you steal the dungeon key from the jail guard and use it to unlock Amusei's cell, he will be freed, it will seem as if you can talk to him normally about the ring after the deed, but you won't be able to talk to the beggars about it, "Recovered Caro family ring" does not exist as a dialogue option. You can probably just steal the ring to complete the quest, this doesn't bug you out of getting a double reward by speaking to Adharji, but does mean you miss out on dialogue and information from Hildara Mothril. *If finding two rings, only pick up one of them and nothing else. Alternatively, load the game and there should only be one ring this time. If picking up both rings, one will only be able to complete the quest by using the console. Open it and type player.removeitem 00035E95 1. * It is possible, especially if the Hero's level is fairly high (around 20 or higher), that Hlidara Mothril will be lying dead on the road somewhere between Bravil and Leyawiin. This is likely due to high level enemies roaming near roads, as Hlidara does not have a body guard, unlike the Countess. It is also possible that one will find her dead inside the castle, and, if early enough to see it, one will find she had been killed by castle guards. Fortunately, in most cases, one can skip talking to Hlidara, and simply head straight to the castle in Leyawiin to acquire the ring if the Countess is in town. It is also likely that if attempting to revive Hlidara with the Staff of Worms, one will be unable to talk to her. ** One can use the console code: resurrect 1 on her and she will stand up and come back to life. * If the quest is initiated when the Countess is on her monthly visit to Chorrol (between the 15th and 17th of each month), she may never un-equip the ring and put it in her jewelry box upon returning to Leyawiin, making the quest and thus the Thieves Guild questline uncompletable. **This can be solved by killing a Leyawiin character such as a town guard to force the player to pay a Blood Price to S'Krivva. This will complete the quest automatically. de:Ahdarjis Erbstück es:Reliquia de Ahdarji ru:Реликвия Адарджи